Surgical implants are utilized to treat a wide range of bodily injuries, maladies, and conditions. For example, orthopedic implants are used to replace or augment body components or portions of body components that cannot be regenerated or are no longer functioning properly. Orthopedic implants include spinal implants, dental implants, artificial shoulders, knees, hips, and ankle joints. Various trauma related implants can be utilized to help stabilize and treat a patient. Examples of trauma related implants include screws, nails, fixation systems, plate systems, etc.
Deformities of the femur can occur and can be treated with a femoral osteotomy. Indeed, in children, femoral osteotomy is a common operation to correct dysplasia and deformity of the femur from neuromuscular disease, developmental dysplasia of the hip, Perthes' disease, trauma and infection. Such maladies can result in varus deformation of the femoral neck among other deformities. Treatment of such maladies has typically been done with an open procedure that risks complications including infection, blood loss, and soft tissue damage. Additionally, traditional apparatuses used in such procedures are not sophisticated in design and have been responsible for surgical complications due to loosening from the bone of the femur.